YWE Battleground 2017
Match Card Three Stages of Hell for the YWE Championship AJ Reyez © vs. Alieus Triple Threat match for the No.1 Conterdership for the YWE Championship Antho vs. Brett Storm vs. Doggydog YWE Tag Team Championship SWED (Roacher & Francaios) © vs. The Union (Rogan & Thunder) Triple Threat match for the YWE United States Championship Cipher vs. Justin James © vs. Max Mercury Paul Omega vs. Phenom New Mexicoolz (Crazy One & Double D) vs. Diamond Deuce & Azreal Background New Mexicools vs. Diamond Deuce & Azrael: After defeating Bro Code, the New Mexicools take on the odd duo of Deuce and Azrael who have been struggling to get TV time as of yet. They wish to finally make a stand on Raw, but will they be successful against the on form Brethren? Phenom vs. Paul Omega: After Paul Omega caused Phenom to get eliminated in the Survivor Series Main event, Phenom claims he has had enough of him. “Its time Paul fights like a man” he claims. The two’s last encounter ended in a count out as Paul walked away. The two meet again in a match that we hope will hopefully end fairly. US Title – Justin James© vs. Cipher vs. Max Mercury: By being a key factor in The Union’s victory at Survivor Series, Max has finally earned a title opportunity that was taken from him after joining The Union initially according to Tornado. He has been thrown onto the pot that Justin and Cipher have been stirring up as they have been feuding for the US Title all year, Can Justin Retain? Can Cipher Regain or is it now time for Mercury’s Reign? Tag Titles – SWED© vs. The Union: Tornado has gifted all The Union members with title matches as a tribute to their work. He is hoping for a clean sweep as Rogan and Thunder take on the 2x Tag Champions SWED. SWED have easily been the Tag Team of the season however we shall see if they can stop the veterans in their tracks. No.1 Contenders match for the YWE title - Antho vs. Brett Stom vs. Doggydog: Tornado decided to place all his enemies in a number one contenders match for the YWE Championship. He sees it as fulfilling his duties as general manager fair and square however wishes to see them fight amongst each other and destroy any chemistry. DoggyDog is fully focused on facing the YWE champion at the Royal Rumble no matter the consequences. Brett Storm hopes to change YWE Raw for the better and feels only he can do it. Antho has not made any comments regarding this match but we hope to get a better understanding during the match YWE Title – AJ Reyez© vs. Alieus – 3 Stages Of Hell: After Tornado wished to give AJ the night off, Mr. Ace furiously rejected that idea. He places one final match between Alieus and AJ which will be 3 stages of Hell. If Alieus fails to win he can no longer face AJ for the Title and vis versa. Tornado is furious with this idea however he knows there is nothing he can do. This will be the final clash these two will have. Results Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:YWE CPVs